


Love is the Seventh Wave

by OhMyStressTT_TT



Category: GOT7
Genre: Cheesy, F/M, Fluff, GOT7 - Freeform, Love, Seaside, True Love, anne of green gables if you squint, not canon, sting reference, this was me indulging myself please ignore me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 18:26:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13440645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhMyStressTT_TT/pseuds/OhMyStressTT_TT
Summary: You and JB finally start your life by the sea





	Love is the Seventh Wave

JB put the last box down in the cramped kitchen with a grunt. He straightened up and gazed out the window over the sink and sighed contently at the view of the shoreline. 

It was beautiful. JB had always had the pet dream of living by the water in a cottage just like this one and now it was real. The smell of the salt spray in the air, the seagulls and their well known honking always audible, the peacefulness of it all but with the constant call of the sea that would satisfy anyone’s inner wanderlust. JB was so happy as he took all of this in, and he smiled even wider as he saw you run by on the beach below. 

JB had been a little worried you would be lonely out here, set off from people, as you were somewhat more social than he who was very private, but when he had proposed the idea to you, you had squished his cheeks and reassured him with a 

“You’re all the company I need, I’m going!” JB hastily zipped his jacket and went out to meet you. 

Despite the chilliness in the air, you had removed your sneakers and thrown them haphazardly farther up the beach. He rolled his eyes fondly before placing them together more neatly and putting his own shoes next to them. 

He finally spotted you close to the water crouched down with your back to him drawing something in the sand with a stick.

“Yah, what’s this? Leaving me to do all the work inside while you go to play at the beach? I see how it is!” Said JB with mock severity. You laughed and stood up to face him. 

“I know sorry Bummie! I got bored.” You smiled. JB took the sight of you in with appreciation. You already looked so much more at ease out here in the fresh, open air than you ever did back in the studio apartment you shared in the city. You had worn an old t-shirt dress while you were doing the sweaty work of moving and you had obviously forgotten to grab a coat in your haste to go outside, so JB frowned a little as a brisk breeze blew around the two of you. He shrugged out of his jacket and draped it over your shoulders. 

“I’m not cold.” You said stoutly, but you pulled the garment closer to your body. JB scowled.

“You might not feel it because you were running around like a hoodlum, but you could still catch a cold out here and your mom’s already mad at me for dragging you all the way out here, what would she say if you immediately got pneumonia and died?” Said JB seriously. 

“You’re so dramatic Jae!” You laughed again, which was music to his ears. “Anyways I’m not completely helpless, I think I know when I need a coat.” You went on. JB kissed your nose. 

“I know, but I saw you out here looking like that and I didn’t want people to get any ideas, you’re my wife, only I get to look at you.” He said. 

“Jaebum, there’s no one out here but us, no one will see me.” You said in exasperation. 

“You sure you won’t get lonely out here?” Said JB suddenly looking anxious. You grabbed his hands. 

“Yes I’m sure.” You said happily. 

“Ok, you’ll tell me if you’re never not sure though?” JB pressed. You squished his cheeks. 

“Jaebum, YES.” You replied.

“Ok.” He said, and he believed you. “What were you drawing over there in the sand anyway?” He asked curiously. 

“Oh you’ll think it’s childish.” You said airily. 

“Lemme see.” Said JB peering around you. You had drawn a sunset scene, with two crudely drawn figures holding hands underneath observing their kingdom as it were. “A regular Rembrandt you are.” JB whistled. 

“Stop Jae, I knew you would make fun of me.” You said sounding hurt. 

“Don’t be silly, I love it.” JB cooed, and he really did. He looked at you carefully, your eyes were bright and he was full of so much love. “You belong out here I think.” He mused. He knew daily troubles and sadness would catch up with the two of you eventually, but right now he would enjoy being perfectly happy. 

“So do you.” You replied. “With me of course.” You added. 

“I love you.” Said JB.

“I know.” You smiled. The sun set behind you. The calming sound of the waves hitting the sand accompanied it. JB kissed you sweetly and all was right.

**Author's Note:**

> This was honestly cheesy self-indulgence for my own enjoyment, so if anyone else liked it that's great. Also kudos to anyone that spotted the Sting song in the title. Also, real kudos to anyone who caught the themes taken from "Anne's House of Dreams" which is part of the Anne of Green Gables series, and one of my favorite books <3


End file.
